1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mechanism for dispensing articles such as tablets and, more particularly, it relates to a dispensing mechanism having means whereby the mechanism can be programmed to dispense a predetermined number of tablets each cycle of operation, whereby the cycle may be automatically repeated, and whereby the control mechanism may be changed to vary the number of tablets dispensed per cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To provide continuous disinfection and algae control in a swimming pool, it is desirable that a predetermined amount of chemical be added to the pool at predetermined intervals. Also, since the chemicals usually employed are harmful to the skin and other members of the body, it is desirable that contact with the chemicals be minimized. Further, to eliminate reliance on the regular servicing of the pool by an attendant, it is desirable that the periodic treatment of the water in the pool be carried out automatically.
Various devices are now being used for automatically distributing chemicals, primarily chlorine, into a swimming pool, by discharging the chemical material in a powdered form, and it has been found that, in this form, the material because of its hygroscopic nature may cause clogs and obstructions in the distributing system. To avoid clogging some devices have been proposed for dispensing the chemicals in a solid, stick or tablet form, however, such dispensers are not generally automatic in operation and their effectiveness is often dependent upon actuation by an attendant. In addition the dissolution rate and quality of these solid chemical forms is inconsistent due to fluctuations of water pressure or temperature or flow rate within the dispensing device or density variations of the solid chemical product.
The present invention provides a device that is capable of dispensing chemicals in solid, tableted nonclogging, rapid dissolving form, and is also capable of dispensing the capsules automatically.
A feature of the invention is the provision of a means for programming the dispensing of tablets whereby a charge containing a predetermined number of tablets may be dispensed automatically at each operation of the device; the number can be varied; and, further, all tablets of the charge may be of a single type, such as a disinfectant, or they may be of several types including, for example, a chemical for treating the PH or the hardness characteristic of the water.
A further feature is the provision of a dispenser that is independent of fluctuations in the pressure or temperature of the water in the system.
A still further feature of the present invention is the provision of a dispenser that can effectively handle tablets that are designed to dissolve rapidly, and that accomplishes this dissolution in a chamber separate from the pool so that users are prevented from coming into contact with the high strength chemicals.
Lastly, the dispenser is so equipped that it may be installed in the plumbing circuit either above or below the pool surface and yet not drain the pool or the pump cavity, should power to the system be interrupted.